


two bros sitting in a hot box

by kihyunskitten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bi mark, Hotboxing, M/M, Pan Jaehyun, Queer Disaster Mark Lee, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunskitten/pseuds/kihyunskitten
Summary: Mark is busy thinking about Jaehyun’s fingers and his pretty tongue and he just, squeaks. “You’re good at that.”





	two bros sitting in a hot box

**Author's Note:**

> this is fully self-indulgent pothead garbage (shoutout to rachel for beta-ing)

Mark is giggling like an absolute fool as he tries to roll the joint, unable to smooth it out so it looks like a big lump in the cigarette paper. “Is this even smokeable?”

“Your hands are so small, how the fuck are you bad at this?” Jaehyun is laughing as well, unwrapping Mark’s sad slug looking joint and dumping the weed back on the plate. “You gotta sprinkle it in a more even line, like this,” he takes out a fresh paper and holds the fold, putting his crutch on it before gingerly sprinkling flower into the paper.

It’s muscle memory at this point, so Jaehyun easily rolls up the joint, licks it shut, and crimps the top. When he looks back over at Mark, he’s gaping. “You good?” Jaehyun asks, looking at him funny.

Mark is busy thinking about Jaehyun’s fingers and his pretty tongue and he just, squeaks. “You’re good at that.”

Jaehyun shrugs, taking his lighter and starting on the joint. “Practice.” He takes the first few puffs as payment for making a structured joint, then hands it off to Mark, making himself his own joint. “They sell cigarette rolling machines online if you’re worried about like, arthritis or whatever.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

They both smoke a joint each before Mark tries to roll one again. He at least holds the crutch and the paper right. He sprinkles a decent amount of weed in the joint, but it’s just too little that when its fully rolled and packed, the joint is flimsy.

“Fuck,” Mark says, giggling and lighting it up anyways, proud of himself for rolling something at all. The paper immediately gets run burns down the sides, but Mark keeps smoking as Jaehyun rolls another, perfectly packed and nicely crimped conical joint.

Before Mark is done with his joint, he hands it to Jaehyun, who takes it and inhales, mostly smoking paper and not weed. Cute. Mark is cute. He has no idea how to roll a joint, but he’s cute, so Jaehyun smiles and hands the joint back.

Jaehyun is a quarter finished with his joint when Mark finishes his skimpy roach, so Jaehyun begins to employ puff puff pass, since the car is already stuffy enough, he doesn’t need to roll anything more.

Mark feels great, like everything around him is just a bit softer. Jaehyun’s fingers are softer when they touch his as they pass the joint back and forth. Jaehyun’s lips around the joint are mesmerizing to watch. It feels a little bit to Mark like he’s losing his mind.

Before he even knows he’s doing it, Mark is surging forward to kiss Jaehyun, sucking in the residual smoke he has in his mouth.

“Oh,” he says when Mark leans back again. Jaehyun tilts his head to the side a bit, squinting at Mark and taking another hit.

Mark recoils a little, nervous that he really fucked up his whole friendship with Jaehyun as well as the one way he can get pot without driving a half hour to a dispensary. About to backpedal, he starts rambling, “I’m-”

“I thought you were straight,” Jaehyun says, smoke escaping his mouth to swirl around the roof of the car.

He’s so distracted looking at smoke coming out of Jaehyun’s mouth, he almost forgets to listen. “Wait, what?” Mark is trying to not be offended. “Why would you think I’m straight?”

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow, looking at Mark with a smug look. “Seriously?” Jaehyun gestures to outside, where snow is piled up around the car, and he points to Mark’s pants. “Basketball shorts in the middle of winter? How the fuck did you expect me to see that and think you’re queer?”

“Fuck off,” Mark says, pouting and crossing his arms. “I am, queer I mean. I’m bi.”

“Hell yeah man,” Jaehyun passes the joint, offering it to Mark, who takes it and takes a small hit. “I’m pan, so.” He shrugs, leaning back further and letting his eyes flutter shut.

“So,” Mark says, taking another hit to give himself time to think. He’s thinking so hard he forgets how much to inhale, and he immediately backs up and starts coughing.

“Smooth,” Jaehyun smiles, his eyes still half shut.

“Shut up,” Mark says through the coughs, waving away the smoke but just making it float around in the car. “I was gunna ask, now that, we know I’m gay,” he bites his lip, looking up through his lashes at Jaehyun, “can I kiss you again?”

Jaehyun’s eyes open up to focus and he shrugs. “Sure.”

Mark hands the joint back to Jaehyun, trusting him with it more. Scooting up on his seat a bit, he leans forward and kisses Jaehyun again, this time softer. Pulling back, he looks at Jaehyun for a reaction.

“You’re fucking adorable,” Jaehyun giggles, taking a hit before running his fingers through Mark’s hair, pulling him forward and exhaling into his mouth.

Mark inhales deep, knowing this is no way to get high, but he feels dizzy. Something about sharing breath with Jaehyun feels deeply intimate, and it has his nerves buzzing.

“Do you,” Mark starts, eyes still hooded as he leans forward to kiss Jaehyun again, effectively interrupting himself, “think I’m attractive?”

“Attractive?” Jaehyun snorts, handing the joint back to Mark. “What am I, fifty? Attractive? No.” Seeing the pout on Mark’s face as he holds in smoke, Jaehyun can’t help but smile. “You are hot, though.”

Taking in a quick breath in excitement, Mark disrupts his own inhale and starts coughing again. “Really?” He asks, still coughing.

Jaehyun is cackling at Mark, leaning forward and taking the joint away from him. “Yes, Mark. I think you’re hot and that you smoke weed like a narc, now shut up,” he says, pulling Mark in for a kiss and carefully stubbing out the joint on an ashtray.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) rolling joints is hard ok
> 
> 2) jaehyun could be in my stoner friend group and i wouldn't notice
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed! <3


End file.
